Feel the Pain
by theartsofseduction
Summary: AkuRoku Axel is tied up in bed and Roxas feels his masochistic animosity taking control. Axel is forced into being an uke. How will he handle the dangerous Roxas seme?


"You've been a bad boy Axel."

Roxas knelled over the redhead who was tied helplessly to the bed. His eyes were focused up at the blond who had control over the complete situation. He swallowed roughly as he saw the twisted look of a sick pleasure slide into Roxas' azure gaze.

"Have I now?" he said.

"Oh yes. A _very_ bad boy."

Axel watched Roxas reach his hand into the nightstand of his room. What he pulled out made the redhead's heart skip a beat. He would have grabbed onto something, but his arms and legs were tied to the poles of the bed.

The pyro's boxers were all that protected him. No shirt, or pants. Just boxers. His two nipple piercings shone in the light of the waxing moon. He thought maybe the moon made Roxas extremely masochistic like it made Saïx crazy…

"You need to be punished."

What Roxas was yet to find out, was that Axel had a third piercing. The blond pressed the blade he had pulled from the nightstand against Axel's chest. Not hard, but enough to make a small cut. He pulled it to the top of his collar bone from his shoulder. Axel only managed a small hiss through his teeth.

"Ooh did I hurt you?"

"Are you kidding?" Axel growled. His eyes suddenly sparked with determination to show no weakness. "I hardly felt that."

"Oh really?"

Roxas smirked. He took the knife and slowly made a line on Axel's left side. Then looped the top and brought it out with a leg creating the letter, "R."

He did a small "o" and then a very unique-looking "x." The "a" and "s" weren't as graceful. They were a little more difficult to do, but Roxas managed. Small trickles of blood slid down Axel's sides. He clenched his fists for a split second but then released them as Roxas turned his eyes to stare at them.

"Ooh… I _ did_ hurt you didn't I?"

Axel's eyes flashed dangerously. It was as if he was begging the small blond to continue. Testing him to see how far he would go to cause his lover pain and agony for his own sexual pleasures.

"You wish," he retorted.

Deep inside Axel had wanted to be uke for so long. He hadn't experienced it in a while, and only wished it would happen more often. He loved being manhandled and forced into submission. Being treated like shit was only a bonus. And Axel actually liked it, as long as it wasn't anything overly painful.

Roxas let his fingers gently ghost over the fresh cuts he had made on the soft skin of his lover. He laughed softly under his breath. Once the blond lifted his fingers to see the scarlet blood on his fingers, he stared down at Axel with a lust for more.

"You're _sure_ I haven't hurt you yet?" he taunted.

"Positive. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smirked and leaned in. He pressed his lips against Axel's. It would seem innocent, but the blond had different intensions. He bit down on Axel's lip. Then pulled it as he leaned away. Axel's eyes clenched shut in an attempt to keep his eyes from letting out their tears.

The blond licked his lips with the taste of Axel's mouth in mind. The cinnamon flavor, although small, flooded his mind with a delicious want. He brought his nails to Axel's chest, his sensitive spot, and dug them in. As Roxas slowly began to pull them down the redhead's body, he heard a soft whimper come from above. Oh how he loved that noise.

Roxas glanced up to see a small expression of ecstasy on Axel's face. He brought his fingers brusquely up and sat up. His smirk was turning more cat-like as the seconds passed on. His heart beating in his chest for more pain, more agony and screaming. Axel wasn't delivering what Roxas had wanted. He wasn't doing what he was told. Axel was being a bad boy.

The blond chuckled and grabbed some salt which he had kept in the side. He had known this was going to be handy one day. He sprinkled a little on his hand and narrowed his eyes at Axel.

"Do you beg for mercy?"

"No. Do it."

Roxas poured more onto his hand, the more the seconds ticked away, the faster the salt came out. Without warning he turned his hand over and all of the salt went diving towards Axel's fresh wounds. He seethed through his teeth as Roxas rubbed it in, and a small tear slipped from the emerald eye. Roxas laughed when he saw this. It wasn't enough. He wanted to hear screaming.

"C'mon Axel. What're you afraid of?"

He pulled his hands back and got up. Axel felt a small amount of relief wash over him at the blond's departure from the bed. He bit his lip, the stinging of the salt in his cuts burning through him much like the fire that blazed within his body.

When Roxas returned he had a whole new supply of "toys." When he placed them on the end of the bed, Roxas held them up, and told Axel what they were. A long and slim object was held in the moonlight. It illuminated the object and made it easy to define.

"This is a whip. I'm sure you know what it does. When I bring it down fast on an object or bare, naked flesh… It leaves cuts and bruises…"

Axel narrowed his eyes. He almost wanted to snap at the blond. Hadn't he endured enough cuts for the evening? He clenched his fists as Roxas held up a square object. This Axel wasn't so sure at what it was. He actually rose his eyes.

"This is a TASER."

Roxas watched Axel's Adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed a rough amount of spit. He had to bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a giggle of glee. He had purchased this one special. It wasn't shaped like a gun, but appeared to be a small box. He pressed it against Axel's thigh and pulled a small trigger.

Axel let out a small series of groans in pain as the electricity danced its way through his body. He shook and then took in deep breaths once Roxas pulled it off his body. Azure eyes stared at the spot where the object had made contact. Two little marks seemed to be burned into his skin.

"That is beautiful," Roxas said as he ran his fingers over the spot. He noticed Axel's arousal getting larger in his boxers and turned his eyes up. Axel glared at him, but lust was all Roxas saw. For a split second Axel thought he saw Roxas show pity and innocence, but that was all replaced with the dangerous lust that had been present before.

Roxas licked his lips again and snapped the whip in his hands. He had more he wanted to try out, but he was just so eager to use the whip. It was almost an unbearable feeling that surged through his veins.

"This will only hurt for a second…" he hissed as he leaned into Axel's ear. He sat back and raised the whip, admiring it as it hung above his head in all its glory.

Axel tensed himself up, waiting for the slash to come. He heard no snapping noise, but assumed it would be coming soon. The sudden impact of the whip cutting into his skin was also accompanied by that exact sound. It was the sound of the air splitting in two and sending a crack through the halls of The Castle That Never Was.

Axel let out a moan in sudden pain. It seared as another excruciating slash across his stomach was applied. Roxas' soft laughter was heard. It gave Axel chills as he bit his lip and shivered away from reality.

"Now I _know_ that hurt."

"Yeah…"

Roxas brought the whip down on Axel's torso one final time before taking the knife that was now dried with Axel's blood. He brought the sharp tip of the blade close to Axel's happy trail as he lifted the man's boxers.

"You're about to be freed from your prison Axel."

"About the only nice thing you've done for me tonight," he said sourly.

The cuts on his chest were red around the edges now. Everything was sore. The salt in his cuts hurt, and he knew taking a shower later would sting. What with the soap making its own way into his cuts. But at least it would clean them out.

The knife sliced off Axel's boxers in one clean movement. Axel shivering as the chilly night air touched his bare body. He bit his lip, glad that nothing had been injured around his manhood.

"You have a third piercing now…?" Roxas asked in awe. He looked down at the ampallang and smirked. Something made his stomach bubble when he looked at it. "Very creative…"

Axel nodded and looked up at the ceiling. He felt his heart thumping wildly. Now Roxas knew that little secret, there was pretty much nothing to hide.

When emerald met azure, sparks flew. Axel felt the fire inside him rage and lap away at his sides. Roxas saw the sudden lust and want burning deep within the redhead's eyes as he jerked in position. Roxas only wished he was going to be as cruel to keep him waiting. To make him beg for pleasure and weep for the feeling of Roxas inside him. Ahh he wanted to hear the endless begging from the redhead. It would be music to his ears and a melody to his heart.

Roxas snatched a bottle of lubrication from his side table as well. He squeezed a good amount on his fingers and rubbed them together. He never learned why this was so important. Then he paused.

"Wait."

_Pain is my goal_.

Roxas chuckled and pretended to get ready to prepare Axel for the ride he was about to endure. Axel's eyes closed softly as his head rested back, waiting for the entrance of Roxas' fingers. But instead he let out a loud gasp and a pained moan. Roxas had slammed himself into Axel, connecting them at the hips.

"God DAMMIT Roxas!" Axel snapped from discomfort.

Roxas laughed and continued to roughly slam himself into Axel's fragile body. It was so small so usually it would need gentle movements when the redhead was uke, but Roxas held no mercy.

"Augh!!" Axel growled.

His head was being pushed into the pillow and narrowly missed the headboard, much to his relief. He felt his stomach twist in knots and his heart beat thump so fast that it ached against his ribcage.

The pyromaniac let out such a deep moan that Roxas could feel it shake his body inside out. Roxas grabbed Axel's cock piercing and yanked on it. Axel's chest heaving heavily as the pain of being pulled on and shoved into with force caused his lungs to need more air in a short amount of time.

"God Roxas…"

The blond smirked and whispered in his ear as he continued to rub and pull on Axel's member. He paused his motions with his lower hips however. He bit Axel's earlobe for a second and sucked on it, causing Axel to sigh.

"What did you say?"

Roxas rubbed and tugged at Axel's pierced length and watched Axel's eyes open. They sparkled with tears of lust. He wanted to grab Roxas so badly, but being binded to the bed was causing so many difficulties.

"Oh _god_ Roxas…" he said, his voice more sensual.

"Beg."

"_Harder…_ Please Roxas _harder_…"

Roxas felt a shiver run up his own spine at Axel's voice. It was soft but had plenty of what Roxas wanted within it. He smirked and thrust roughly against Axel's body. He saw as Axel's jaw dropped slightly. No sound came out, just heavy panting as he forced his way in and out of the redhead's body.

"You've been a _very_ bad boy Axel…"

He leaned in and kissed Axel gently. He did want to hurt him, but he wanted to prove that he could be gentle when his animosity was kicking in as well. He nibbled softly on Axel's lips and then let his hands tickled down Axel's body.

All of the gentle actions were canceled out as Roxas pushed himself into Axel. The redhead let out a scream and released as he felt his sweet spot being slammed against. His hands became fists again and his toes curled uncomfortably. Roxas smiled in triumph.

"Looks like you can be forced into submission huh…?" Roxas teased.

"You tied me down…" Axel panted. "I couldn't help it…"

"But you liked every minute of it."

Axel rested his head against the pillow, his eyes closed as his chest slowed down from a hard heave, to a gentle rise and fall. Roxas still had himself inside of Axel's body, not planning to move. He had always wanted to fall asleep like that.

"Didn't you?"

"Hell… yes…"


End file.
